1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a tire cement dispenser for patching tires of vehicles, such as automobiles, motorcycles, bicycles, and the like, especially to an adapter of the tire cement dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A tire cement dispenser comprises a bottle filled with tire cement, and a conventional adapter mounted on a bottleneck of the bottle. The conventional adapter has an air inlet and a fluid outlet. When patching a tire with the tire cement in the tire cement dispenser, the air inlet of the conventional adapter is connected to an air pumping device, such as an electrical or nonelectrical air pump, and the fluid outlet of the conventional adapter is connected to a tire valve of a tire via a guiding tube. Then the air pumping device pumps high pressure air into the bottle that is filled with the tire cement via the conventional adapter. The high pressure air extrudes the tire cement to flow out of the bottle through the fluid outlet of the conventional adapter. The tire cement further flows through the guiding tube and then flows into the tire to patch the tire. Afterwards, the tire cement dispenser is disconnected from the tire valve of the tire, and the air pumping device is connected to the tire valve of the tire instead, so as to inflate the tire.
However, the conventional adapter of the tire cement dispenser is only used for allowing the high pressure air to extrude the tire cement to patch the tire. The air pumping device cannot inflate the tire through the conventional adapter. Therefore, when the tire cement dispenser has finished patching the tire, the tire cement dispenser has to be disconnected from the tire valve of the tire, and then the air pumping device is re-connected to the tire valve to inflate the tire. The above-mentioned processes of connecting and disconnecting the air pumping device, the conventional adapter of the tire cement dispenser, and the tire valve of the tire are troublesome and time-consuming.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adapter of a tire cement dispenser to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.